


Сгорая в ледяном космосе

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter Feels, Tony Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Стиву открывается правда, Тони больше нет места на Земле. Питер пытается помочь. Если бы только он знал наверняка, что Тони чувствует...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сгорая в ледяном космосе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [burning in icy space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415110) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Питер никогда раньше не видел Тони настолько сокрушенным. 

Бессмыслица какая-то. Они победили. Определенно спасли всю мультивселенную! Вокруг облегченно смеялись Мстители. Но никто не смотрел на Тони, а Тони стоял среди них, опустив плечи, пристально глядя на землю, и казалось, будто он хочет исчезнуть.

Его броню недавно закоротило, и на нем остался только поддоспешник. Обладая достаточно мускулистым телосложением, сейчас Тони казался очень маленьким.

Человек, которого Питер успел узнать во время их совместного путешествия… тот человек был веселым, без устали поражался космосу и без конца шутил. Он был высокого мнения о себе, заносчивый и смелый. Скучал по своей планете и пытался не показать этого. Было очевидно: что-то грызет его изнутри, он чего-то боится. Это проявлялось в том, каким напряженным становился Тони каждый раз, когда получал сообщение с Земли; в том, как искал решение не известной Питеру проблемы. Да, он выглядел испуганным, виноватым и даже смирившимся, но в его глазах сиял свет. А теперь он пропал.  
Чего бы Тони ни боялся, должно быть, оно случилось.

Питер огляделся, размышляя, как поступить. Видеть Тони в таком состоянии было _больно_. И тут он заметил, что поспешил сделать выводы. Да, большинство Мстителей, кажется, избегало Тони, но Капитан Америка смотрел на него пристально и казался при этом почти _потерянным_. 

Тони стоял с опущенной головой, но потом встряхнулся и с видом человека, ожидавшего только казни, подошел к Стиву. Строго говоря, Питера это не касалось — не важно, насколько Тони ему не безразличен. Но он не стал отворачиваться. Тони что-то сказал. Стив покачал головой, и Тони вздрогнул. Он снова начал говорить — Питер не слышал, что конкретно, но видел боль в его глазах.  
Питеру хотелось схватить Стива и потрясти. Что бы там ни случилось, ему трудно было представить, как можно видеть Тони в таком состоянии и ничего не сделать, хотя настолько очевидно, что Тони ждет его… приятия? Прощения? Впрочем, Стив тоже откровенно не испытывал радости от этой ситуации, он казался грустным и неуверенным; было невероятно странно видеть Капитана Америка таким.

— … по определенной причине! — закончил Стив, срываясь на крик.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора! — Тони тоже повысил голос. Потом отвел глаза и сказал что-то еще, слишком тихо, чтобы Питер услышал.

— Тогда не надо! Я даже не могу… то, что ты сделал, я не могу… и ты говоришь, что _сожалеешь_?

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?!

— Я даже видеть тебя не хочу, не то что слушать!

Стив сжал руки в кулаки и немного дрожал. Кажется, его это все и правда задевало, а Тони выглядел так, словно ему хочется плакать или умолять.  
Питер не знал, что там случилось, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что Тони был блистательным, и Тони был… _Тони_ , и он, Питер, не мог стоять и ничего не делать.  
Но это же Тони, он не будет благодарен за вмешательство, и поэтому Питер ничего не делал.

Он не знал, как поступить. Видя, как Стив и Тони кричат друг на друга, Стив орет на Тони (по уважительной причине, видимо), Питер хотел только отвернуться. Когда он в прошлый раз видел их вместе, они понимали друг друга буквально без слов, а теперь…

— Не трогай их, — внезапно сказала Кэрол. Он даже не заметил, как она подошла.

Он скептически на нее посмотрел.

— Ты разве не видишь, что с Тони?

Она поморщилась.

— Да. Но если ты вмешаешься, ему это не поможет.

— Угу, я заметил.

— Ты достаточно хорошо его изучил, — Кэрол казалось удивленной. Она улыбнулась, мимолетно и грустно, покачала головой. — То, что он сделал… Крики никогда им не помогали, но это бесконечно лучше, чем просто молчание.

— Я терпеть не…

— Я знаю, — прервала его Кэрол. — Мне тоже не нравится на это смотреть, но я не стану их останавливать. Ты можешь поговорить с ним позже, и если тебе действительно не все равно, ты не оставишь его одного, потому что в этом состоянии он может просто пойти в паб…

Она замялась.

— Мне он не позволит. Присмотришь за ним, хорошо?

— Всегда, — пообещал Питер и только тут понял, что действительно на такое готов. Он хотел заботиться о Тони столько, сколько сможет. Это была… худшая его затея, но в то же время и самая лучшая.

— Мне плевать! — заорал Стив в этот момент, и Питер с Кэрол вздрогнули. — Мне, блять, плевать, Старк. Мне плевать, останешься ли ты в команде, мне плевать, где ты будешь жить, единственное, на что не плевать, — уберешься ты или нет!

Было странно. Бессмысленно. Казалось, Стива самого ранило то, что он говорил. А Тони отступил на шаг, словно Стив его ударил. Возможно, он предпочел бы удар. Он сказал что-то еще, слишком тихо, чтобы они услышали.

— Ты был моим лучшим другом, Тони, — ответил Стив. Он не кричал, но говорил по-прежнему громко. — То, что ты сделал со мной… Нет, я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. _Мне просто все равно_. Так что делай, что хочешь, желательно подальше от меня, потому я не желаю больше никогда тебя видеть.

Стив ушел прочь. Ссора определенно нелегко ему далась, но на его стороне были люди. Другие Мстители тоже начали расходиться, и наконец, остался только Тони — один, в темноте. Его плечи тряслись.  
Питер взглянул на Кэрол, и та кивнула.

Тони тихо плакал. Он стоял, понурившись, и пытался успокоиться, но у него ничего не получалось.  
Питер достаточно насмотрелся.

— Тони? — позвал он тихо, приближаясь к нему. Тони встрепенулся, отступил на шаг, а когда узнал Питера, попытался утереть лицо.

— Все нормально, — сказал Питер и обнял его.

Возможно, Тони хотел поспорить, или еще что-то; но стоило ему открыть рот, он совсем сломался. Он дрожал в объятиях Питера, а тот неотрывно гладил его по спине.

* * *

Питер не знал точно, сколько они так стояли, но через какое-то время Тони оттолкнул его.

— Не стоит тебе это делать, — сказал он.

Питер приподнял брови.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, что ты имеешь в виду.

Тони выпрямился.

— Я в порядке, — соврал он. — Ты можешь идти.

— Ты не в порядке, и нет, не могу.

— Питер…

— Кэрол с меня шкуру живьем спустит, — попробовал другую тактику Питер, решив, что это Тони будет принять проще, чем правду о том, что он беспокоится.

— Кэрол все равно, — рассмеялся Тони, немного болезненно. — Ей… да всем все равно. И это правильно.

«Мне он не позволит», — вспомнил Питер слова Кэрол. Так вот оно. Тони такой бестолковый, когда дело касается людей.

Он выглядел так, словно отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы быть в одиночестве и одновременно не быть в одиночестве. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто не будет судить, кто-то, кто поймет. Возможно, кто-то, кто не знал.  
Конечно, Питеру было интересно, но он не собирался спрашивать.

— Тони, — сказал он, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. — Это неправда. По крайней мере в этом мне поверь. 

Тони отступил на шаг. Отвернулся. 

— Меня там не было. Когда… Когда он узнал. А теперь я еще больше все испортил, и как это, блять, вообще возможно?

Складывалось впечатление, что он говорил уже не с Питером. Питеру хотелось потянуться и прикоснуться, как-нибудь вынудить его улыбнуться — но он не мог.

— Сделай себе одолжение и оставь меня, — внезапно заявил Тони.

— Дай-ка подумать, — ответил Питер. — _Нет_.

Тони снова отвернулся.

— Ты не хочешь…

— Не решай это за меня, — сказал Питер.

Тони _вздрогнул_. 

— Прости, — прошептал он. Теперь он смотрел на собеседника, но, кажется, не видел его.

— Все нормально, — беспомощно ответил Питер.

Хуже всего было не то, что выкрикнул Стив, определенно под влиянием собственной обиды, хуже всего было то, что Тони _поверил_ ему.  
И Питер не знал, что тут можно сделать.

— Оставь меня, — повторил Тони.

— Черта с два я это сделаю, — огрызнулся Питер. Внезапно он ощутил радость от того, что Тони был не в броне; вне всякого сомнения, он бы попытался улететь.

— Питер…

— Нет, — сказал Питер. — Вот что я тебе скажу. Я останусь здесь с тобой хоть всю ночь, но я бы предпочел, чтобы мы пошли на корабль.

— В этом нет нужды, — ответил Тони. — Я отправлюсь до… 

Он замолчал, опустил глаза.

— Я отправлюсь до ближайшего отеля, или еще куда.

Питеру уже не в первый раз захотелось его потрясти.

— Тогда я пойду с тобой.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Тони. — Ты должен ненавидеть меня. Я сделал кое-что непростительное. И…

— Ты достаточно ненавидишь себя, чтобы на нас обоих хватило, — ответил Питер, жалея, что это правда. — Прекрати, Тони. Пойдем на корабль. Только на одну ночь.

Тони не выглядел убежденным, но кивнул.

* * *

Тони был очень привлекательным человеком, но сейчас выглядел ужасно: слишком бледный, дрожащий, глаза покраснели от слез. Питеру хотелось обнять его и поддержать, но Тони определенно нуждался в личном пространстве.

Пока Питер вел Тони к кораблю, он мысленно молился, чтобы никто не принялся комментировать ситуацию.

— Нацелился снова воровать мои технологии, Старк? — пошутил Рокет, и Питер знал, что это была такая форма приглашения, дружеская шутка, но Тони только покачал головой и отвернулся.  
Рокет взглянул на Питера, и тот лишь пожал плечами. Он знал не больше.

— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут.

— Приветик, Грут, — ответил Питер. Тони молча стоял сзади.

Питер отвел его в свою комнату. Ту, в которой Тони жил, пока путешествовал с ними, они отдавали Кэрол, и Питер не был уверен, что она уже увезла свои вещи, выбрав время между вторжениями и битвами. И по крайней мере, он был уверен, что в его комнате не найдется острых предметов, к которым Тони сейчас лучше не подпускать.

— Ты будешь в порядке? — спросил он.

Тони молча кивнул. Он уселся на кровать и уставился невидящим взглядом в стену.  
Питер немного замешкался, потому что ему не хотелось оставлять Тони, хотя он знал, что Тони _никого_ не хочет видеть, а здесь ему ничего не угрожает — кроме него самого. За секунду до того, как закрыть дверь, Питер услышал всхлипы и вздрогнул. Он чувствовал себя невероятно потерянным, но понимал, что в таком важном вопросе нельзя допустить ошибку.

— Что это такое было? — спросила Гамора.

Он жестом отозвал ее от двери, потом честно сказал:  
— Я не знаю.

— Питер, я не говорю тебе, что его надо выгнать, прекрати, блять, уже сразу вставать в защитную позу. Старк определенно не в себе, так что же происходит?

— Да, Пит, — поддакнул Рокет.

Они теперь сидели в комнате, которая на корабле считалась гостиной. Питер вздохнул.

— Я правда не знаю, — сказал он, поднимая руки, чтобы предупредить их вопросы. — У него какие-то проблемы с Капитаном Америка.

— Разве они не лучшие друзья?

Питер поморщился.

— Боюсь, они были лучшими друзьями. Я находился на земле, когда мы решали проблему с вторжением. Тони… Он что-то сделал со Стивом, я понятия не имею, что, и он очень винит себя за это. А Стив… — А Стив что? Он вел себя очень странно. — Ну, он зол, очевидно. Но еще, кажется, обижен, очень. Наблюдать было неприятно. 

Питер сделал глубокий вдох.

— Они поссорились. Тони пытался извиниться, Стив на него наорал. Кое-что из того, что он сказал, было весьма жестоко… И теперь… Вы сами его видели.

— Так ты что, собираешь осколки для Роджерса? — резко спросила Гамора.

Питер пожал плечами. Откровенно говоря, это не имело значения, если Тони снова начнет искренне улыбаться. 

— Нет, — ответил Питер. — Он мой друг.

— Он наш друг, только не говори ему, что я это сказал, — согласился Рокет.

— Думаю, нам надо остаться на Земле еще на какое-то время, — предположил Питер. — Извините.

Судя по виду, ни у кого не возникло и тени возражений по этому поводу, и Питер подумал о том, как сильно их всех любит.

— Ты тупой, Квилл. Знаешь, нам он тоже не безразличен.

Питер улыбнулся, испытывая скорее облегчение, а не удивление. Они отправились ужинать, и он постарался не слишком думать о Тони.

Позже он вернулся к своей комнате и нерешительно замер у входа. Медленно открыл дверь, пытаясь посмотреть, как там Тони, но не испугать его.  
Питер отступил на шаг, как только услышал отчаянные всхлипывания. Тони еще плакал, настолько погруженный в собственное горе, что, вероятно, даже не заметил бы, если бы Питер вошел.  
И он не захотел бы, чтобы кто-то увидел его в таком состоянии.  
Питер тихо закрыл дверь. Он сделал себе кофе, потому что не хотел засыпать, пока Тони еще бодрствовал, и уселся ждать.

— Знаешь, это будет тяжело, — сказала Гамора. — Он казался…

— Да, — перебил ее Питер. — Я знаю. Я не могу его оставить.

— А если бы ты знал, что он сделал? Что, если у Роджерса была причина…?

— Уверен, что была, и это не имеет значения, — отрубил он.

Она понимающе кивнула. Он допивал свой кофе в тишине.

— Пойду проверю, как он там, — прошептал Питер и встал. Она удивленно взглянула на него и кивнула.

В этот раз Тони спал, свернувшись на кровати. Питер улыбнулся и укрыл его теплым одеялом, погладил Тони по голове.

— Рядом с тобой есть люди, которым не все равно, — прошептал он.

Тони продолжал спать. На его лице еще не успели высохнуть слезы.

* * *  
Питер проснулся от громкого стука. Он немедленно сел и осмотрелся.

Тони Старк только что опустил на стол перед ним кружку с кофе. На нем была одежда Питера, он определенно принял душ и ничем не напоминал вчерашнего сломленного человека.  
Ну, по крайней мере, пока Питер не проморгался и не взглянул пристальнее.  
В глазах Тони было то же самое отчаянье.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что не спал на кухонном столе из-за меня, — сказал Тони, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

— Это очень удобный стол, — ответил Питер.

Тони закатил глаза, поднимая к лицу чашку с кофе.

— Прости. Спасибо. Я ценю. Я пошел.

— Ну уж нет.

— Ты что, собираешься…

— Тони, — прервал его Питер. — Скажи мне, куда ты пойдешь и что будешь делать, и ладно, хорошо, я тебе помашу ручкой. Но ответь на мои вопросы и будь честен.

— Не твое, блять, дело.

— Нет, мое дело, — огрызнулся Питер. — Мое дело, потому что ты был в моей команде, и ты мой друг, и это что-то да значит, так что ты это брось и прекрати убегать.

Тони рассмеялся — совершенно пустой звук.

— Я стер память моему лучшему другу. Ты уверен, что по-прежнему хочешь называть меня так?

Это _действительно_ объясняло реакцию Стива.

А Питер никогда не смог бы Тони за это осуждать, так как понимал, что означает «любой ценой», и знал, что Тони не будет играться с сознанием людей ради забавы.

— Ага, — ответил Питер. — Думаю, да.

Тони только взглянул на него, в его глазах притаилось что-то жесткое. 

— Все еще лучше, — сказал он почти непринужденно. — Я стер его воспоминания, потому что мы не смогли прийти к согласию. Потому что он хороший человек, и он не убийца. А я же… Я планировал взорвать планету.

Он помолчал.

— Я совершенно уверен, что в названии твоей команды фигурирует слово «Стражи». Не думаю, что я вписываюсь.

— Забавная вещь, Старк, — сказал Питер, чувствуя себя до странности отстраненно. — Я массовый убийца.

Тони замер.

— Это простое решение, разве нет? — Питер попытался рассмеяться, и ему это не удалось. — Убей тысячи, чтобы спасти миллионы. Убей миллионы, чтобы спасти миллиарды. Величины не имеют значения, но ты спасаешь больше людей, чем обрекаешь, так что это, наверное, правильный поступок, верно? Ты не можешь смотреть себе в глаза, но ты, знаешь ли, сделал правильно.

Он вспомнил притупленный ужас понимания того, каким было единственно возможное решение. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на мирную колонию и самолично обрекал ее на гибель, потому что ранее был слишком горд для просьб о помощи. Он вспомнил крики, сопровождавшие уничтожение населения спутника; уничтожения ради спасения планеты. Он вспомнил, как думал, что оно того стоит, что он спасает миллионы жизней, что выбора в принципе нет, что он должен это сделать. Всего одна колония, заполненная людьми, которыми надо было пожертвовать, чтобы избавиться от опасности, угрожавшей всей Вселенной. Он не имел права колебаться, верно?

Он вспомнил чувство вины.

Он не… Он настолько ловко научился трюку «не думай о прошлом». Цифры, которые сраный Тони Старк заставил его…

Тони был очень бледен.

— Я знаю тебя, — сказал он. — У тебя не было выбора. Ты не мог.

Питер глубоко вдохнул.

— А у тебя был?

— Это другое, — сломленно сказал Тони.

— Чем же?

— Он доверял мне! — крикнул Тони. — Он всегда… А я воспользовался этим с одной целью…

— Не имеет значения, доверяют ли на самом деле друг другу люди в команде, если их подталкивают к тому, — прошептал Питер. Так как очевидно, что если он погружается в пучину воспоминаний, то вспомнит все. 

Не было настолько уж дурно то, что он просто немного ускорил события с помощью телепата, думал он. Они бы все равно согласились, надеялся он. Галактике была нужна команда стражей. Если для этого пришлось поиграть с разумами друзей, ну, это уважительная причина, и кому-то надо было принимать сложное решение.

Потому что Питер всегда лучше всех все знал.  
Он не смотрел на Тони, потому что, с учетом того, как Тони ненавидел себя… будет вполне понятно, что он возненавидит теперь и Питера.

— Ты бы не стал, если бы не был уверен, что должен, — спокойно сказал Тони.

Питер истерично рассмеялся.

— Да, Тони. Вернемся к тебе. Почему это оправдание только для меня, но не для тебя?

— Я люблю его, — прошептал Тони очень тихо. — И тогда это не имело значения. Потому что мне нужно было спасти мир. Не важно, почему я это сделал. Я сделал. Нет этому оправданий.  
Договаривал он уже совсем дрожащим голосом.

— Твоя логика хромает, Тони, — осторожно сказал Питер.

Тони с недоверием посмотрел на него.

— Пошел ты, Квилл, — сказал он.

Было больно. Все эти воспоминания, снова вынесенные на поверхность, в то время как им полагалось оставаться в забвении. Это сильно ранило.  
Но когда Тони, дрожа, упал на колени, Питер был рядом, обнимал его и даже не думал о том, чтобы уйти.

* * *

Когда Тони перестал плакать, а Питер утер собственные слезы, он особо не раздумывал. Они были на кухне, поэтому он затянул Тони на ближайший стул, поставил на стол два стакана и нашел бутылку водки.  
И он по-прежнему звал себя «Стар-Лорд». К черту жизнь символа.

Он разлил водку по стаканам, залпом выпил свой и повторил. Он знал, что не забудет. Много раз уже пытался. Но все равно помогало.

Еще один стакан.

Он по-прежнему помнил… Еще один.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Тони двинулся, медленно потянулся к своему стакану, словно там был яд. В его глазах был _голод_. 

И тут Питер резко вынырнул из своих сожалений, потому что эту ситуацию он не хотел добавлять в длинный список того, с чем он облажался.  
В последнюю секунду он схватил Тони за запястье.

— Ты этого не хочешь.

Тони казался оглушенным. Он посмотрел на стакан, который держал в руке, а потом разжал пальцы, и тот разлетелся осколками.

— Я _хотел_ , — признал он дрожащим голосом. — Я…

— Прости меня, — сказал Питер. — Я забыл.

Тони пожал плечами. Он уставился в пространство.

— Я знаю ответ, и все же… Это помогает?

— Ненадолго.

— Я бы многое отдал даже за ненадолго, — прошептал Тони.

— Мне правда жаль, Тони, — он вылил остатки водки в раковину. Все казалось бессвязным.

Тони снова пожал плечами.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Питер. — Не уходи.

— Ты пьян.

— Возможно. Но я серьезно. Не уходи. Не надо идти в какой-то там отель, который совсем не дом. Не надо притворяться, что у тебя какие-то неотложные дела, — если его голос и звучал отчаянно… Он правда испытывал отчаянье.

— Питер… — начал Тони и замолчал. Покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста.

— Я не могу, — сказал Тони, развернулся и ушел.

Питер не пошел за ним.

В конце концов, возможно, ему следовало добавить Тони Старка в свой список сожалений.

* * *

— Прекрати утопать в чувстве вины, Пит, — сказал Рокет.

— Ни в чем я не утопаю, — ответил Питер.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Рокет. — Я знаю этот взгляд. И ты не двигался два часа.

— Ах, Роки, тебе не все равно.

Рокет не удостоил эту ремарку ответом. Его усы быстро подрагивали.

— Старк ушел.

— Я знаю.

— Мы ждем его?

— Не знаю.

Он хотел. Но не знал, стоит ли. Был ли смысл.

— Хочешь, я его найду? Реактор оставляет энергетический след.

— Не знаю, — сказал Питер.

— _Пит_.

— Давай подождем день, — предложил он.

— Если прекратишь утопать в чувстве вины, — сказал Рокет.

— Эй, я… — Рокет смотрел пристально, и Питер вздохнул. — Ладно.

Он надеялся, что Тони вернется. Он надеялся, что Тони знает: его всегда здесь ждут. Он надеялся, что Тони не сделает что-нибудь глупое.  
Ох, да кого он обманывал.  
Но Тони — взрослый человек, и Питер не мог принимать решения за него.

* * *

— Ты обещал, что перестанешь тонуть в чувстве вины, — сказал Рокет.

— Я же даже ничего не сказал! — запротестовал Питер.

— Ты прерываешь ночь игр, — заметила Гамора. — И тут без слов понятно, что если ты не принимаешь участия, то есть какая-то причина.

У него не было настроения. Ну… они это знали.

— Я есть Грут.

— Да, у меня все готово, — сказал Рокет. Он что-то кинул Питеру, и тот рефлекторно поймал. — Местоположение Старка.

Питер взглянул на прибор. Обычный навигационный приемник, кажется, настроенный на реактор. 

— Спасибо, Роки.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы пошли с тобой?

— Он не хотел бы.

Корабль был припаркован в одном из скрытых гаражей Тони. Они, конечно же, получили приглашение пожить в Башне, но им пришлось достаточно много летать во время кризиса, и было разумнее оставаться здесь. Питер не особенно хорошо знал Нью-Йорк, но общие представления о городе у него были, и в любом случае, у него в руках навигатор, который и должен сделать всю работу.

Он смотрел на экран и следовал указаниям прибора, при этом не особенно следил, куда идет, поэтому с некоторым удивлением обнаружил себя в сомнительном баре.  
Он ожидал найти Тони где-нибудь в пентхаусе. В лаборатории, возможно. В офисе, где можно уйти с головой в работу. Но не здесь. Он осмотрелся. Бар был полон пьяными и теми, кто жаждал таковыми стать.  
Не в таком месте он хотел бы видеть Тони.

Он позволил ему уйти. Почти вынудил его пить, потому что был слишком сосредоточен на себе.  
Это была его вина.

Питер осмотрелся, пытаясь найти в толпе знакомую темноволосую макушку. Ничего. Он посмотрел на навигатор, надеясь, что прибор доведет его прямо до Тони даже здесь, и да… Угол.  
Он медленно пошел туда, стараясь ни с кем по дороге не столкнуться. Тони был один. Он сидел за маленьким столиком на двоих, натянув на голову капюшон толстовки в достаточно жалкой попытке остаться неузнанным. Он ничем не показал, что хотя бы заметил Питера.

Питер придвинул стул и сел.

— Приветик.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони. Он не выглядел пьяным. Питер облегченно выдохнул.

— Я вдруг понял, — сказал Питер. — Что я, строго говоря, в этот раз не пригласил тебя защищать Галактику вместе с нами. Я думал, что это достаточно очевидно, но возможно, тебе надо это услышать. Итак, Тони?

Тони невесело рассмеялся, сделал глоток. Питер нахмурился.

— Имбирный эль, — сказал Тони. — Но ты предлагал мне водку, не тебе судить.

— Извини за это.

— Ты уже извинялся.

Питеру хотелось его потрясти.

— Прекрати менять тему. Полетели с нами.

— Я не могу, — ответил он, вертя бокал и не поднимая глаз.

— Почему? — спросил Питер, зная, что нет причины. Тони по-прежнему на него не смотрел.

— Мст… — Тони оборвал себя. — Старк Энтерпрайзис требует моего внимания.

— Однажды ты уже справился с руководством из космоса.

Тони мимолетно улыбнулся.

— Это да.

— Подумай об этом. Возможно, так будет к лучшему.

— Квилл. Я знаю, что у меня тут ничего не осталось. Не надо пытаться подсластить пилюлю.

Питер так не считал, если честно. Если бы проблема была только в этом, Тони просто отправился бы с ними, а Питер не боялся бы так сильно выпустить его из поля зрения. Оставались люди, которым Тони был не безразличен; если бы на Землю кто-то напал (а это случалось часто), никому бы не было дела, состоит Тони в команде, или нет; а Стив… Стив простил бы. Возможно, Питер его и не знает, но предательство ранит настолько сильно только тогда, когда совершивший его человек не безразличен. Очень не безразличен.

Нет, проблема заключалась в том, что Тони этого не видел, а в том, что Тони любил космос, но не хотел принимать приглашение, потому что считал, что его не заслуживает. Больше всего беспокоило то, насколько саморазрушительными могли стать его действия.

— Давай сойдемся на том, что ты прав, — медленно проговорил Питер. — Зачем оставаться?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Это такое наказание самому себе? — спросил Питер. — Ты считаешь, что не заслужил передышку?

— А что, заслужил? — холодно спросил Тони. — Или будет справедливее, если Капитан Америка обезглавит меня щитом? Ох, ну он, конечно, такого не сделает, но я этого и правда заслуживаю.  
Или я мог бы просто вырубить реактор. Но я, наверное, для этого слишком труслив. Или… Я даже не знаю… сидеть в таких вот барах, пока однажды я не перестану заказывать безалкогольные напитки.

— Или отправиться в космос обзавестись идеями, как сделать твою планету лучше, — сказал Питер.

— В прошлый раз я обзавелся идеей, как взорвать альтернативную версию Земли, — сказал Тони.

— Ладно, в этот раз тогда работай над тем, чтобы спасти свою, — предложил Питер.

Тони грустно рассмеялся.

— Почему тебе вообще есть дело? — спросил он.

— Ты мой друг, Тони, — Питер немного помедлил. — И я могу представить, как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь.

— Ага, — он залпом допил имбирный эль.

— Ты полетишь?

— Ох, а у меня есть выбор?

— А ты хочешь выбор?

Тони рассмеялся.

Все прошло не идеально, но Тони вернулся с Питером на корабль, и именно это имело значение.

— Ты уверен…

— Да, Тони, уверен, — Питер подавил желание закатить глаза. — Никто тебя не прогонит. Пойдем.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони. Его голос звучал до ужаса честно.

— Приветик, Старк, — окликнул Рокет от открытой двери. — Что, можем отправляться наслаждаться _чудесами космоса_?

Тони, стоявший за Питером, напрягся.

— Еще нет, — сказал он.

— Тони…

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Дело не в этом. Я полечу с вами. Но мне нужна моя броня.

— А твоя броня…

Тони взглянул на видневшуюся с их стоянки Башню. 

— Пойду заберу ее, — произнес он тихо.

— Уверен?

— Я пойду, да. Это моя башня и мой костюм, я могу это сделать.

По тону было понятно, что он убеждал скорее себя, а не Питера. Казалось, ему совсем не хочется сейчас встречаться с Мстителями. Подвергать себя опасности столкнуться со Стивом.

Но также было понятно, что он уже все решил.

Питер смотрел, как он уходит.

Он знал — был почти уверен — что Тони вернется. Легче от этого не становилось.

* * *

Тони вернулся. С броней в чемодане и синяком под глазом.

Выглядел он так, словно хотел выпить.

— Кто это сделал?

— Я это заслужил, — с полной убежденностью ответил Тони, и Питер решил не углубляться в этот вопрос.

— Теперь можем отправляться?

— Я рассказал Пеппер, — сказал Тони. — Она… Да, можем отправляться.

Питер обнял его за плечи и повел в комнату управления.

Тони по-прежнему выглядел так, словно намеревался убить себя, чтобы со всем этим покончить, но он остался с ними.

* * *

Вдали от Земли, от людей, которых он ранил и которые, как он сам считал, ненавидели его, Тони, кажется, расслабился, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть.  
Он взял за привычку сидеть на мостике, смотреть на звезды. Его глаза были по-прежнему пусты, и он не выглядел и вполовину настолько изумленным, как раньше, но он больше не бродил привидением по кораблю, не уверенный в любом движении или слове.

Питеру хотелось бы верить, что ему правда лучше, но Тони носил маски, в прямом и переносном смысле, с момента своего рождения.

Он как раз собирался пойти и предложить потренироваться, когда корабль тряхнуло. Питер ухватился за ближайшую ручку нулевой гравитации, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а потом побежал за Тони к пульту управления.

— Упс, — сказал Рокет.

— _Упс_?

— Не могу сказать, пока не посмотрю, но почти уверен, что нам нужно заскочить в мастерскую.

Питер вздохнул. Ну, конечно. По крайней мере, они были достаточно далеко от Земли, чтобы Тони не чувствовал себя обязанным предложить свои мастерские.

— Я пойду взгляну, — сказал Тони и бросился в сторону брони.

— Я помогу! — выкрикнул Питер ему в спину.

Уже через несколько секунд они были снаружи, и Тони повел их к главному двигателю. Питеру, в общем-то, не обязательно было там присутствовать, но он хотел посмотреть на Тони.

Конечно, на нем была металлическая маска. Питер никогда не был против, особенно учитывая, как _раньше_ выглядел его собственный костюм, но сейчас он предпочел бы видеть лицо Тони. Возможно, он был возбужден от возможности рассмотреть поближе – продиагностировать — их двигатель и поиграть с ним, а Питер не видел его искренне возбужденным уже очень долго.

— Кажется, гипердрайв вышел из строя, — сказал Тони. — Простите, мне следовало проверить его на Земле, вы много летали… 

Он замолчал.

—…И не использовали его при этом. Тони, не во всем на свете ты виноват.

— Старк, не твоя вина, — одновременно с Питером сказал в коммуникатор Рокет. — Возвращайтесь. Неподалеку есть планета-рынок. Спартоев там быть не должно. Мы купим нужные детали.

— Сэр, есть, сэр, — рассмеялся Тони, и Питер понадеялся, что и в его глазах была искренняя радость.

* * * 

Мир-рынок, подумал Питер, оглядываясь. Скорее даже астероид.

Рокет и Грут отправились искать нужные детали, Гамора и Дракс пошли взглянуть на оружие, а Питер просто хотел показать это место Тони.

В прошлый раз он был настолько поражен тем, что здесь считается устаревшими технологиями.

И в этот раз получилось так же. Он как раз рассматривал универсальный микропереводчик, бормотал что-то себе под нос, и в его глазах было выражение исключительной сосредоточенности. У Питера язык не повернулся сказать, что у них на борту имелись дюжины более новых версий. Потом Тони прошел дальше, заинтересовавшись голубой сферой — игрушкой, строго говоря, но умеющей сохранять воспоминания. Тони выронил вещицу и даже отступил на шаг, как только услышал, что это, и Питер поймал ее буквально в последний момент. Эти штуки были хрупкими, и случалось всякое.  
Он улыбнулся продавцу и поспешил дальше.

Они дошли до той части рынка, где продавали оружие, и Питер подумал, что Тони было бы это интересно, хотя бы для поиска идей по улучшению брони Железного Человека.  
Но Тони только бросил взгляд на бомбу, которая могла бы взорвать целую планету, развернулся и поспешил прочь.

Через несколько секунд Питер перехватил его за руку.

— Тони?

Тони слегка дрожал. Не плакал, но глаза были… пустыми.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он. — Я пытался сам изобрести получше. Для другой версии моей родной планеты.

— Прекрати, Тони, — тихо попросил Питер. — Прекрати казнить себя за это.

Вероятно, Тони хотел что-то ответить. Но вместо этого он оттолкнул Питера, и на секунду Питер потерял его из вида, но услышал крик.

Он вытащил пистолет как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как краснокожий головорез тянет к себе нож. Тони упал, и Питер увидел, что он пытается зажимать рану.

— Отойди от него, — велел Питер, прицеливаясь в бандита. Ему совершенно не улыбалось вступать в драку на торговой планете, но если что, колебаться он не станет.

— Гамора, Дракс, вы меня слышите?

— Ага.

— Кто-то напал на нас с Тони, мы между разделами с техникой и оружием.

— Идем.

Он снова обратил внимание к инопланетянину.

— Итак, это ограбление, или вообще что?

Головорез зашипел на него. Окружающие изо всех сил старались игнорировать происходящее.

— Ой, твои манеры, — Питер продвинулся вперед, чтобы встать перед Тони, между ним и инопланетянином.

— Не все любят тебя, Стар-Лорд, — сказал бандит, и у Питера кровь заледенела в жилах.

Это совсем не ограбление. Не ограбление, и Питер не знал, что делать, кто это был из тех, кого он ранил каким-либо тупым решением…  
Он ударил ножом Тони.

— Ага, — ответил Питер. — Злодеи не любят. Ты причинил вред моему другу.

Пистолет был направлен на противника, рука не дрожала.

— Но мне не нужны здесь проблемы. Можешь идти.

Они смотрели друг на друга еще какое-то время. Питер знал, что выстрелит, если не останется выбора; если придется, он выстрелит без колебаний. И наверное, инопланетянин это почувствовал, потому что он презрительно усмехнулся, но развернулся и ушел. Питер проследил, как он исчезает в толпе, держа пистолет на вытянутой руке, и только потом опустился на колени рядом с Тони.

Тот был очень бледен. Ладони еще держал на животе, но уже даже не давил. Рана была глубокой, он, должно быть, уже потерял много крови…  
И они застряли на незнакомой планете, на которой, возможно, в медицинских центрах не держали человеческую кровь для переливания. Тони был без сознания. Еще дышал, но…  
Надо забрать его на корабль.

— Какого черта, Питер?

Он поднял голову и увидел Гамору и Дракса. 

— Он прикрыл меня… сейчас нет времени. Давайте отнесем его на корабль.

Идти было недалеко; Питер нес Тони, пытаясь не очень его трясти, Гамора наложила на рану временную повязку (Питер понятия не имел, где она ее достала), а Дракс отправился предупредить Рокета и Грута.  
Потому что если кто-то хотел убить Питера, была вероятность, что вся команда в опасности. 

На борту Питер нашел медицинский набор, приготовленный для него самого, и молился, чтобы он сработал, даже с учетом того, что сам он был наполовину спартоем, а у Тони имелся реактор. Почему, черт возьми, они не подумали захватить еще один _для Тони_?

Он активировал набор и уселся ждать.

* * *

— Мы достали детали, но Дракс велел нам поторапливаться, — сказал Рокет. — Как Тони?

— Отсыпается.

Рокет кивнул.

— Итак, что случилось?

— Позволь процитировать: «Не все любят тебя, Стар-Лорд», — сказал Питер.

— Ой, — поморщился Рокет. — Ты в порядке, Пит?

— Ага, — ответил тот. — Бонусы к работе, да?

— Не назвала бы это бонусами, — заметила Гамора.

Питер невесело улыбнулся. 

— Он оттолкнул меня, идиот. Это был обычный нож. Я был бы в полном порядке.

— Он этого не знал, — сказал Дракс.

— А что бы это изменило? — тихо спросил Питер. Покачал головой. — Роки, как там починка, сможешь закончить сегодня?

— Ага. Грут поможет.

— Я есть Грут.

— Спасибо, приятель, — ответил Рокет.

Питер кивнул.

— То, что нам надо.

— Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы мы поискали этого парня?

Он пожал плечами.

— Он не первый и не последний, какая разница?

И если он сообщил кому-то о том, где они… В любом случае, надолго они тут не задержатся.

— Ты стал циничным, Питер, — сказала Гамора.

Он улыбнулся ей.

— Кто бы говорил.

* * *

Питер сидел у постели Тони в медицинском отсеке и ждал, пока тот проснется. Хотелось лично убедиться, что все в порядке. Сейчас же Тони еще спал, был ужасно бледен, но в целом в норме. Медицинские наборы — удивительные штуки. Даже шрама не останется.

Но Питеру все равно надо было увидеть его бодрствующим и услышать его голос.

Он пригласил Тони в космос отдохнуть. Расслабиться. Увидеть новые цивилизации и помочь спасти их. А не получить удар в живот только потому, что кто-то ненавидел Питера за один из тех многочисленных случаев, когда он облажался.

Тони пошевелился. Питер взглянул на него как раз тогда, когда он открыл глаза.

— Итак, что случилось? — спросил Тони. И добавил. — Ух ты, я не чувствую никакой боли. Или отходняка от обезболивающих.

— Это все медицинский набор, — ответил Питер.

— Какие-то наркотики? — Тони выглядел взволнованным.

— Ничего, вызывающего привыкания, насколько я могу судить.

Тони не выглядел убежденным, но кивнул.

— Я помню, как меня ударили ножом в живот.

— Ты идиот, Тони, — сказал Питер. — И, спасибо уж, _я был бы в порядке_. Не смей больше никогда так делать. Но спасибо.

— Я увидел, что он пытается проткнуть тебя ножом, Питер, не жди, что я в такой ситуации буду стоять и смотреть…

— Я жду, что ты в такой ситуации не будешь рисковать своей жизнью без причины…

— Я ведь ради _тебя_ , это прекрасная причина…

— Ты так же хорошо, как и я, знаешь, что это только повод…

Питер оборвал себя. Это был удар ниже пояса. Он знал это.

Тони неверяще на него уставился.

— Иди нахер, Квилл, — он встал.

Питер хотел запротестовать — возможно, Тони и исцелился, но он был обычным человеком, ему надо было отдыхать, ему…

Ему не надо было, чтобы на него кто-то орал, пусть даже исключительно из-за волнения за него же.  
Тони споткнулся, но Питер не двинулся, чтобы помочь, и Тони ушел.  
Питер подумал о том, что он великолепно справляется с тем, чтобы помочь Тони.

* * *

— Как думаешь, есть ли космический порт, в котором никто не попытается меня убить? — спросил Питер. Рокет фыркнул.

— Если вернемся на тридцать лет назад — возможно.

Питер поморщился. 

— Спасибо, Роки, обнадеживающе.

— Мы все в розыске, — сказала Гамора. — Когда это тебя останавливало?

— Тони нет, — ответил Питер, не успев подумать, что говорит.

— Он уже много дней хандрит в моей мастерской, — сказал Рокет. — Я назначу награду за его голову, если это заставит его прекратить.

Питер не говорил с Тони после того инцидента на рынке. Он не был уверен, хочет ли, не приведет ли разговор к тому, что все еще больше запутается.

— Ладно, если мы согласны, что в Галактике нет безопасного места, давай отправимся на Знамогде, — сказал он.

— Так ты можешь снова попасться на мою удочку? — приподняла бровь Гамора. 

Он улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам.

— Жалеешь об этом?

Она закатила глаза.

— Иди поговори с ним. 

— Что это с тобой стряслось? — спросил он недоверчиво.

— _Квилл_.

Что ж. Хуже взгляда, которым она сверлила его сейчас, быть и не могло, верно?

* * *

Тони делал с броней… что-то. Грут стоял рядом и удерживал вместе металлические детали.

— Привет, — сказал Питер.

Тони замер.

— Питер.

— Грут, ты не оставишь нас на минуточку?

— Я есть Грут.

— Да, спасибо.

Он подождал, пока Грут уйдет, и выпрямил спину.

— Прости меня.

— Все в порядке.

Но все было не в порядке, потому что Тони даже не повернулся посмотреть на него.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже, — ответил Тони, подбирая отвертку и бессмысленно тыкая в нагрудную пластину брони.

— Мы отправляемся на Знамогде.

Тони встрепенулся, потом рассмеялся.

— Это что, метафора?

— «Знамогде», без «не», — объяснил Питер. — Мне нравится это место.

— Что ж, я лучше в этот раз надену броню, — сказал Тони.

— _Тони_.

Тони вздохнул, повернулся к нему. Похоже, он не спал уже несколько дней.

— Да?

— Тебе там понравится. Это научная обсерватория.

Тони выглядел сомневающимся. 

— И какова вероятность, что тебя впустят и не попытаются пристрелить?

— Туше, — сказал Питер. — По крайней мере, познакомишься с Мантис.

— Не совсем уверен, что мне нравится это имя*…

— Она друг, — Питер подумал секунду. — Зеленая женщина. _И даже не пытайся_.

— Ах, теперь-то ты меня предупреждаешь.

— Телепат.

Тони побледнел.

— Я воздержусь.

— Она тебе понравится.

Тони покачал головой. Он уселся на пол, покрутил отвертку, которую по-прежнему держал в руке. Питер молчал и ждал.

— Как ты… — Тони замолчал.

— Живу с этим? — догадался Питер. Он уселся напротив Тони. — Я пытался убегать. Не спасло.

— Да, обнадеживает, — тихо сказал Тони.

Питер почти решился потянуться и прикоснуться к нему, дать опору. Он не стал этого делать.

— А твоя команда?.. — спросил Тони.

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Распалась. Появилась новая космическая угроза. Команда снова собралась, — если бы только все было так просто, когда он переживал эти события.

— Ах, — сказал Тони. — Значит, мне просто подождать, пока Галактус снова попытается сожрать Землю, и надеяться, что моей помощи будет достаточно?

— Ты поступил так, как считал правильным. Это не делает тебя дурным человеком.

— Виктор фон Дум тоже поступает так, как считает правильным, — заметил Тони. Питер понял только, что речь о злодее.

— Тогда продолжай жить и попытайся это исправить.

— Ага, — сказал Тони. — Исправить.

Его кулаки были крепко сжаты, костяшки пальцев побелели. Питер неуверенно потянулся и обхватил ладонью щеку Тони.

— Ты герой, Тони Старк. Не смей думать иначе.

Тони не оттолкнул его.

* * *

Мантис ждала их у посадочной станции. Конечно же, ждала. Питер обнял ее в знак приветствия.

— Хотя и очень мило видеть тебя, Питер, — сказала она. — Я собираюсь забрать Тони прогуляться, а ты следить за нами и подслушивать _не_ станешь.

— Я бы никогда, — сказал он, притворившись оскорбленным. Тони рядом был очень напряжен.

— Пойдем, Тони. Я тебя не укушу, — сказала она Тони, потом пристально на него посмотрела. — И вот даже не думай.

Не успел он ответить, как она уже ухватила его за руку и утащила прочь.

Что ж. Вот вам и встреча старых друзей, подумал Питер. Кто-то гавкнул у его колен.

— Космо думал, ты погиб!

Он печально улыбнулся. 

— Я стал лучше, — ответил он, чувствуя, что Гамора пялится ему в спину.

— Космо слышал сплетни о Стар-Лорде, но ты не наносил визитов, Питер, — сказал Космо. Он казался обиженным.

— Извини, — попытался оправдаться Питер. — Я убегал от отца. Был занят.

Он почувствовал, что пес проник в его разум, но не стал протестовать.

— Что ж, — произнес Космо. — Идем с Космо кое-куда, где охотники за головами тебя не поймают.

— Перехвачу вас позже, — сказала Гамора.

Определенно, все зеленые женщины в его жизни сегодня его бросали.

* * *

Когда Мантис нашла их, Питер был слегка пьян, а Рокет выиграл уже столько напитков, что еще немного — и хватило бы на всю жизнь. Тони следовал за ней со странным выражением на лице. Иногда она оказывала такое воздействие.

— Вам лучше идти, — сказала она, и Питер немедленно сел. — Охотник за наградой заглянет сюда через пять минут. Он не найдет вас, потому что вы уйдете через две.

— Блять. Спасибо, Мантис. Ты уверена..?

— И я не присоединюсь к твоей команде, — сказала она.

Рокет допил свою порцию и вскочил на руку Грута.

— Где Гамора?

— Я найду ее, — предложил Дракс.

— У ядра, — крикнула Мантис ему вслед.

— Погодите, что? — спросил Тони.

— Просто верь ей, — сказал Питер. — Что насчет тебя, Мантис?

— О, я уйду через четыре минуты, вместе с Космо. Вы пойдете одни.

Он кивнул.

— Пока. Пока, Космо.

— Пока, Квилл.

Грут уже выходил, Рокет сидел у него на руке. Тони стоял неподвижно, глядя на них так, словно они сошли с ума. Питер схватил его за руку и побежал.

* * *

— Было весело, — объявил Питер, когда они успешно покинули Знамогде.

— По-другому и не скажешь, — прошептал Тони.

— Что она тебе говорила?

— Прежде всего, что ты задашь этот вопрос, — ответил он. — Но это не требует способностей в предсказании.

— Эй! — заспорил Питер. — Должен тебе сообщить, я непредсказуем.

— А я футурист.

Рокет фыркнул. Тони проигнорировал его.

— И я так и не увидел исследовательский центр, — добавил он.

— Ну, извини, — ответил Питер со смешком.

Тони казался… расслабленным, другого слова и не подобрать. Питер мысленно отметил, что надо поблагодарить Мантис, когда в следующий раз ее увидит.

— Так что теперь? — спросил Тони.

— Теперь ты поделишься со мной образцом детектора Скруллов, — сказал Рокет. — Космо сказал, что у тебя есть.

— Космо?..

— Собака. Телепат которая, — пояснил Питер.

— Все твои друзья телепаты, Квилл? — выпалил Тони.

— Расслабься, они не болтливы.

— Я и вижу, — прошептал Тони. — Пойдем, Рокет. Там все просто.

Тони перешел на технические термины, Питер их совсем не понимал. Он покачал головой.

* * *

Питер не был уверен, что именно его разбудило, но когда он прошел на мостик проверить курс, то был рад, что это сделал.  
Тони сидел там в одиночестве, смотрел на звезды, и от его хорошего настроения ничего не осталось.

— Тони? — Питер не хотел его напугать.

Тони повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него с грустной улыбкой. 

— Разве ты не должен уже спать?

— А ты?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Не могу.

Питер подошел к нему.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Не особо.

— Ладно.

— Ты не обязан продолжать это делать, знаешь ли, — сказал Тони.

Питер не стал притворяться, что не понял, о чем речь.

— Я так хочу.

— Ты безумец.

— Возможно, — согласился Питер.

Тони ненадолго закрыл глаза. 

— Иногда я думаю, что мне стоит вернуться, — сказал он. — Но мне не кажется, что я бы этого хотел.

— Тогда не возвращайся.

Тони невесело рассмеялся.

— Все не так просто.

— Вообще-то, именно так, — не согласился Питер. — Если тебе так будет лучше, можешь считать, что я тебя похитил.

— Вписываешь похищение в свое резюме, Стар-Лорд? — поддразнил его Тони.

Питер напрягся.

— Не зови меня так, — сказал он. Он понимал, что был символом. Но не хотел слышать это имя, не от Тони.

Тони искоса на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Они продолжили смотреть на звезды, снаружи был совершенно волшебный вид.  
Питер любил космос.  
Он не знал, что изменилось, но уже в следующую минуту Тони его целовал. Питер ухватил Тони за предплечья, без какой-то определенной цели, но потом остановил себя.  
Что он делал? Тони был совершенно не в состоянии…

Тони замер на мгновенье и начал отстраняться, на лице – сожаление и обида от того, что его отвергли, и Питер не мог это терпеть. Он снова притянул Тони и поцеловал его сам.  
Может быть, Тони вообще все равно, что это был именно Питер. Может быть, ему просто хотелось близости. Может быть, ему было нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь его обнял.  
Это не имело значения. Питер просто не хотел, чтобы он когда-либо вообще выглядел так, как в ту секунду. 

 

* * *

В этот раз он точно знал, почему проснулся.  
Рядом с ним дрожал Тони. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, будто от боли, а по лицу текли слезы. Он вытянул руку, словно защищаясь, а другой крепко вцепился в простыни.  
Питер не колебался ни секунды — он потянулся и попытался потрясти Тони, чтобы разбудить.

Тони попал кулаком ему в челюсть — вау, он оказался сильнее, чем казался, но Питер-то боролся с Бластааром. Возможно, один день его лицо будет украшать синяк. Но беспокоиться не о чем. В глазах Тони был чистый ужас. И вот это Питера волновало.

— Тише, — сказал он.

— Сти… — Тони прервал себя. Он быстро дышал, отводил взгляд — смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Питера.

Несколько секунд прошли в молчании.

— Прости, — сказал Тони. — Мне очень жаль. Я…

Он начал садиться, но Питер поймал его, притянул ближе и обнял.

— Все хорошо.

Тони дрожал в его руках.

— Прости, — повторил он.

— Плохие сны случаются, — сказал Питер, поглаживая Тони по спине в попытке успокоить. Плохие сны о человеке, которого Тони, как он сам признался, любил.

И что?

Сейчас он был с Питером и откровенно в нем нуждался.

— Я не… — выдохнул Тони через несколько мгновений. — Я не хотел…

— Просто сон, — повторил Питер и поцеловал Тони в макушку.

 

* * *

Тони избегал его взгляда.

Строго говоря, Тони не смотрел на него с того момента, как пропал, чтобы закончить детектор Скруллов для Рокета, а потом появился с готовым прибором.

У Питера было ощущение, что Гамора смеется над ними обоими. Ему не было до этого дела.

— Если на твоей челюсти след от кулака Старка, хочу устроить с ним тренировочный бой, — сказал Дракс.

Тони дернулся.

— Замолкни, Дракс.

— Нет, правда, для того, кто настолько полагается на броню, совсем не плохо. Кто научил тебя так бить, Старк?

Тони побледнел. 

— Я был полусонный.

У Питера возникло ощущение, что Тони не очень хорошо воспринимает поддразнивание.

— Тем более заслуживает восхищения.

— Ну, Капитан Америка — отличный учитель, — выпалил Тони.

Ой.

Тони взглянул на них всех — кроме Питера, конечно — и ушел. Питер без раздумий отправился следом, перехватил его в следующем коридоре.

— Да, я знаю, что они шутили, — сказал Тони, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— Значит, проблема не в этом, Тони. 

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил Тони. — Я обуза, я тебе не нужен, почему ты…

Питер прижал палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать. 

— Ты куда-то выходил, когда я говорил, что мы друзья?

Тони отпихнул его руку. 

— Я не… Все ненавидят меня. Стив ненавидит меня. Ты-то почему нет? — спросил он, его голос звучал сломленно.

— Я не он, Тони, — сказал Питер очень, очень спокойно.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Тони. — Но вы оба лучше меня. 

Он наконец взглянул на Питера, легонько дотронулся до его челюсти.

— Прости за это.

— Мне ударить тебя, чтобы ты мне поверил, или что? — пошутил Питер. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь. Я надеюсь… Ты любишь космос, я надеюсь, это тебе на пользу, но пожалуйста, перестань себя винить.

— А ты когда-нибудь переставал? — спросил Тони тихо.

— Мы сейчас не обо мне.

— Ответь на чертов вопрос.

— Зачем? — спросил Питер.

Тони засмеялся, его голос был пуст.

* * *

«Шаг вперед, два назад», — подумал Питер, когда Тони проснулся рядом с ним, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Он подождал, пока Тони сориентируется, а потом распластался на нем, чтобы Тони никуда не убежал. 

— Питер.

— Тони.

— Слезь с меня.

— Мне удобно.

Тони закрыл глаза.

— Прости, что разбудил.

— Я не спал.

Кажется, Тони в этом сомневался, но в этот раз он даже не солгал.

— Ты невозможный, — прошептал Тони.

Питер ухмыльнулся, глядя на него.

— Стараюсь.

Тони несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. 

— Ты когда-либо… ну скажем… видел женскую версию самого себя… спасенную ее мужем и рыдающую над его телом; узнавал, что в своем мире он бы лучше убил тебя, если бы знал, что происходит? — Тони был очень бледен. — Он спас весь их мир. Не думаю, что она когда-нибудь его простит. Я бы не простил.

Питер молчал. Отравленная вселенная была полна ужасов. Но это не были его кошмары, вырванные из-под его век.

— Вторжения, — продолжил Тони тихо. — Я видел столько версий самого себя. Я продолжаю думать о ней.

Питер переплел их с Тони пальцы и легонько погладил, пытаясь через прикосновение передать то, что не удавалось словами. Тони под ним был напряжен, его глаза были открыты, но он не видел Питера.  
Питер подумал о том, что сделал бы все, лишь бы снять этот груз с Тони. И внезапно он так порадовался, что у него больше нет Космического Куба: у него не было уверенности, что он бы не использовал его прямо сейчас.

— Я хотел бы помочь, — вырвалось у него. Он не хотел произносить это вслух.

Тони сконцентрировал взгляд на нем.

— Ты помогаешь, — ответил он, и по виду можно было сказать, что он серьезно.

* * *

— Здесь всегда весна, — сказал Питер.

Он лежал на заливном лугу, щурился на солнце. Было приятно тепло, и он наслаждался прикосновениями ветра к щекам.  
Тони стоял рядом — темная фигура на фоне голубого неба.

— Я могу назвать около сотни причин, по которым с научной точки зрения это невозможно, — сказал он.

— А ты и правда романтик, Старк.

— Я стараюсь.

Питер потянулся и подергал Тони за штанину.

— Иди сюда.

— Не уверен. Я тут, типа, наслаждаюсь пейзажем.

Питеру было не очень видно, но кажется, Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Наслаждайся с более близкого расстояния.

— Заставь меня.

Питер улыбнулся, сел и одним плавным движением утянул Тони на землю. Тони упал, смеясь, а Питер перекатился на него и придавил к траве.  
— Как скажешь, — произнес он.

Тони без усилий улыбнулся, и Питер подумал, что это такой редкий случай.

* * *

Гамора слева сражалась с группой наемников Крии. Грут помогал Рокету установить взрывчатку. Дракс с другой стороны уничтожал вторую группу наемников.  
Снаружи здания сотни последователей удерживало силовое поле, которое создал Тони.  
Тони и Питер стояли вокруг Камня.

— Камень Разума? — нахмурился Питер.

— Это невозможно.

— Как ты…

— Невозможно, — повторил Тони, и Питер увидел — перчатка на руке Капитана Америка, исчезновение другой Земли, разрушение Камней…  
Он задохнулся, сделал шаг назад, и картинки исчезли. Он слышал в коммуникатор шумное дыхание Тони.

— Что ж, он телепатический, — сказал Питер.

— Определенно, — голос Тони звучал напряженно.

_«Забвение, — подумал он. — Отдых. Покой. Он не мог спать, пока все это помнил — настолько ярко, словно все случилось вчера, а Мантис отказалась, но он мог использовать эту вещь, сам, разве нет?..»_

И Питер услышал достаточно, вырвался из водоворота как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что Тони тянется к сияющему камню, и он не раздумывал, он просто знал, что не сможет уничтожить камень выстрелом из пистолета, но Тони нельзя его трогать…  
Питер прицелился в Тони и выстрелил.  
Поступать так, как считаешь правильным.

* * *

— Он спрятан, — уточнил Питер.

— Да, именно так, Пит, — огрызнулся Рокет. — Я думал, ты услышал ответ еще тогда, когда первый раз спросил.

— Сможешь вытащить его из брони? — Питер указал на лежащего на полу без сознания Тони.

— Только после того, как ты расскажешь мне, какого черта ты это сделал.

— Думаю, камень влиял на него, — тихо сказал Питер.

— Влиял.

Питер пожал плечами. Рокет вздохнул и принялся освобождать Тони от костюма, жалуясь себе под нос на «лысых обезьян». Питер не был уверен, что у него есть право остаться и смотреть, а потом ждать у постели Тони, пока тот проснется — возможно, он ударил его слишком сильно, но он просто не мог позволить ему…

— Иди нахер, Квилл, — сказал Тони.

— Не буду за это извиняться, — ответил Питер.

— Не тебе было решать!

— А ты был не в состоянии сделать это сам!

— Потому что тебе всегда лучше знать, — с иронией сказал Тони. Он сел и поморщился.

— Ты хотя бы осознаешь, твоя это была идея, или этой штуки? — парировал Питер.

— А есть разница? — Тони двинулся, чтобы встать, но Питер положил руку ему на плечо и толкнул назад на кровать.

— Думаю, есть.

— Мантис не станет… — прошептал Тони.

Питер недоверчиво на него посмотрел. Он надеялся, что это было неправдой. 

— Конечно, не станет, — сказал он.

Тони посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Ага, ты прав, я забыл, что она играется с чужим сознанием только тогда, когда просишь ты, — выпалил он, и Питер отшатнулся, словно обжегшись. Он сделал еще несколько шагов назад из страха, что в противном случае ударит Тони, и молчал, потому что злость и боль слишком сильно захлестнули его.

Тони казался настолько же шокированным, но он быстро взял себя в руки, собрался и ушел; Питер остался стоять, глядя на дверь.

* * *

Впервые за много дней он спал в одиночестве. Точнее, «пытался спать»; как глупо — насколько он привык, что Тони лежит рядом, даже если он чаще просыпался от его кошмаров, чем мирно отдыхал.  
Нужно было оставить Тони на Земле. Не надо было привыкать к кому-то, у кого столько проблем и тараканов.  
Теперь уже слишком поздно.

Рубашка Тони лежала на подушке. Питер кинул ее в стену. Не помогло.  
Кто сказал, что он не может хотеть забыть, подумал Питер, затем пошел на кухню и открыл бутылку гиперводки.

* * *

Кто-то разбудил его тычком. Он застонал и изо всех сил попытался не открывать глаза.

— Знаешь, Пит, я ж обижусь, — сказал Рокет. — Пьешь без меня.

— Чготы хчешь? — прошептал Питер. Голова болела.

— Даже не знаю. Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты напился до потери сознания, а Старк ушел?

Питер подумал, что, наверное, ему надо что-то чувствовать. Чувств не было.

— Такое было настроение, — ответил он.

— Все дело в Аазге? Я бы тоже злился, если бы ты выстрелил в меня, но я не уверен, что мне нравится идея оставлять его в космосе одного.

— Он может сам принимать решения, — сказал Питер, не поднимаясь. Он задумался, есть ли хоть какой-нибудь шанс, что Рокет оставит его в покое.

—…Что случилось? — спросил Рокет.

Питер покачал головой и тут же об этом пожалел. Он уже и забыл о радостях похмелья.

— Мне предложить выкинуть его в люк, если он сам еще не ушел, верно?

Питер сказал себе, что ему все равно.

Ему было все равно, когда Гамора пялилась на него пять минут кряду.  
Ему было все равно, когда Дракс сказал ему, что они своих не бросают.  
Ему было все равно, когда Грут повторял: «Я есть Грут» и пытался взъерошить ему волосы веткой.  
Ему было просто все равно.

* * *

Проходили дни. Ему было все равно.

 

* * *

— Эй, Пит, — окликнул Рокет.

— Да?

— Я тут слушал, что передают по интергалактическим каналам. Говорят, кто-то поймал спартойского принца.

Питер моргнул, осмотрелся. Неа, определенно на своем корабле. 

— Думаю, мы оба видим, что это неправда.

— Подумай о другом существе в этой части Галактики, которое можно идентифицировать как человека, — предложил Рокет.

Питер две недели старательно не делал именно этого. Он не собирался начинать сейчас. 

— Он не я. Мы даже не похожи.

— Он человек.

— Он не я, — повторил Питер. — Не повезло им.

— Ему не повезло, — не согласился Рокет. — Он не ты — а значит, у них нет причин не убить его.

В его словах имелся смысл, подумал Питер. Блять.

— Так что, что бы он там ни сделал…

— Да, — перебил его Питер. Он не собирается слушать советы по поводу отношений от енота. Даже если этот енот — его лучший друг. — Я знаю.

* * *

— Это Скруллы, — сказала Гамора.

— У нас есть детектор, — заметил Рокет. — Благодаря любезности Старка.

— А мы теперь его спасаем, так что квиты, — вмешался Питер. — Дракс, ты готов?

— Всегда.

— Рокет, щиты?

— Что за глупости спрашиваешь?

Питер подогнал корабль ближе к транспортной станции Скруллов.

— Давайте сделаем это. 

Дракс и Гамора уже выбрались наружу.

Питер отправился за ними.

* * *  
На полу было много зеленых тел.

— Никогда ничего веселого мне не оставляешь, — пожаловался он, но Гамора, как всегда, во время работы игнорировала его болтовню по коммуникаторам.

Корабль был небольшим. Он подозревал, что смотрит на весь его экипаж. Питер медленно двинулся вперед, держа пистолет наготове.

— На два уровня ниже, Питер, — сказала Гамора ему в ухо. — Все чисто.

Он твердил себе, что совсем не бежал, но определенно остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел ее и Дракса.

И Тони.

На какой-то ужасный момент он подумал, что уже слишком поздно, что охотники заметили разницу, поняли: это не совсем тот человек, который им был нужен. Что Тони погиб — по его вине. Потому что он забрал Тони в космос, а потом позволил ему уйти, а его самого везде разыскивали. Потом Питер заметил, что Тони еще дышит. Он облегченно выдохнул и опустился рядом с ним на колени. Конечно, если он дышал… Но не важно, насколько сильно Питеру хотелось просто забрать его отсюда, рисковать было нельзя. Он быстро вытащил детектор Скруллов и направил на Тони.  
Голубой свет показал области ранений, а также то, что перед ним человек. Питер убрал прибор в карман и позволил себе посмотреть внимательнее.

На Тони не было рубашки. На его груди красовались множественные синяки и порезы. Они не казались глубокими, но само количество должно было быть опасным. Его руки приковали к стене, одна казалась вывихнутой, возможно, сломанной. Под глазом разлился синяк, губа разбита. Питер подумал, надо быть благодарным, что Скруллы не попытались вытащить реактор.  
Нужно было пойти за Тони в ту же секунду, как Рокет сказал, что тот ушел.

Питер замер, почти прикоснувшись пальцами к лицу Тони, но потом убрал руки и отодвинулся.

— Ты сможешь перерубить цепи? — спросил он, доставая запасную кислородную маску.

— Отойди на шаг, — сказала Гамора и перерубила металл мечом.

— Найди его броню, — послышался голос Рокета в ухе Питера.

Ой. Конечно.

— Дракс?

— Ага.

Питер надел маску на Тони, аккуратно, как только смог.

— Я забираю его, — сказал он.

— Поняли, — ответила Гамора. Он взял Тони на руки и отправился назад к кораблю.

* * * 

Питер ждал, пока Тони проснется. Опять. Повторение ситуации не делало ее восприятие проще. Ничем не уменьшало пожиравшее его чувство вины. Только заставляло больше волноваться, потому что — сколько раз еще им повезет? Какое ранение станет последним?  
Одно время он думал, что Тони подставляется с целью наказать самого себя. Возможно, так и было. Но этот случай произошел исключительно по вине Питера.

— Ты опять тонешь в чувстве вины, — сказал Рокет.

Питер опустил на него взгляд.

— Это все из-за меня.

— Он сам принимает свои решения, ты ж так говорил.

Питер пожал плечами. Он принимал решения — и ошибся в Питере.

— Что с его броней? — спросил Питер.

— Он проведет немало веселых часов за починкой.

Питер улыбнулся.

— Возможно.

Когда поправится, потому что медицинские наборы не всесильны, и хотя большинство ран исцелилось, Тони придется подождать, пока срастется рука.

— Поспи сам, Пит.

— Я…

— Я серьезно.

Питер кивнул. Спать он не будет, но возможно, оно и к лучшему, если Тони не увидит его сразу, как только проснется.

* * *

Кто-то тыкал его в руку. Питер заворчал и безрезультатно попытался отодвинуться.

— Оставь меня.

— Неа, — ответил Тони.

Питер немедленно сел. Тони был бледен, правая рука в слинге, он смотрел на Питера с серьезным выражением.

— Тони.

Тони отвел взгляд. Прикусил губу.

— Ну… — начал он. — Мне жаль.

— Тебе жаль? — переспросил Питер, немного не понимая, о чем речь.

— Я был зол, но это меня не оправдывает, — Тони выглядел неуверенным, словно ожидая, что Питер его выгонит.

Ах, их ссора. Питер покачал головой:

— Все в порядке.

— Все…

— Все в порядке, — повторил Питер. — Я рад, что тебе лучше.

— Спасибо за это, — сказал Тони.

Питер протянул руку, и Тони с некоторым сомнением принял ее. Питер переплел их пальцы. 

— Ты остаешься здесь, — сказал он, и Тони робко улыбнулся в ответ.

* * *

— Здесь всегда лето, — сказал Питер. Он лежал без рубашки на теплом песке.

— Ты выдумываешь, Квилл, — сказал Тони. Он стоял рядом с Питером, полностью одетый, и кажется, высокая температура его не смущала.

— Зачем бы мне? — удивился Питер. — Вселенная полна чудес.

— Это верно, — согласился Тони. — На одно из них я смотрю.

Питер ухмыльнулся. 

— Ай, прекрати, а то я покраснею.

Тони уселся рядом с ним и дотронулся до груди, там, где билось сердце.

— Есть такое место, где всегда осень? — тихо спросил он.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

— Что насчет зимы? — голос Тони стал совсем-совсем тихим.

Питер сел и поцеловал его.

— Мы туда не собираемся, — пообещал он. Тони прижался лбом ко лбу Питера.

— Нет? — он казался ужасно неуверенным.

— Я тебя никуда не отпущу, — ответил Питер.

*Мантис – богомол


End file.
